Behind Bars
by OmgIsuckalot
Summary: Bargo has been trapped behind bars since he was four. Now he's ten, and his quest is to repay his father back by becoming a great Pokemon trainer. He's also searching for revenge against the man who slaughtered his real parents. Hiatus, busy...
1. Prologue: Life Behind Bars

Hi, guys!!

This is my first fic ever, but I've been reading fanfiction for a while now…

I know there's a lot of these, but this is a Pokemon journey story but I'll try to put some juice into it by adding some abnormalities.

Eh, anyways….

This is the change of scene: ---

On with the story, then…

(Note: This is the Prologue, but nevertheless, it's important to read this to understand later chapters. There is some killing, so don't read this if you're lighthearted or underage….although I shouldn't be talking :P)

---

Behind Bars

Prologue

Life Behind Bars I

---

Bargo was little; fragile. He was cute; adorable. He was trapped; behind bars. The little black-haired four year old, dressed up in cute little PJ's with the design of ducks spread out, crawled toward the bars that trapped him. Bars that took away his freedom.

He understood everything that was going on. He was held prisoner. So was his family. What's worse, 'There was man with gun.'

'Gun.' It was something that killed people. Bargo stared, from behind bars, as the man pushed the baby's blindfolded father to a wall.

Before Bargo had time to process who the person was, there was a large 'bang' sound, while Bargo temporarily went blind as some type of red liquid splattered into his eyes. He couldn't exactly see what happened next, but there was another bang.

As his vision cleared up, he saw there was a man and a woman down on the ground, with the same red liquid stained all over their bodies. He paid no more attention to the 'sleeping' people. There was another man with his back on the wall now.

Bargo recognized that person, for that's whom he spent most of his life with. His brother.

The man with the gun gave a smirk, and there was another bang. That bang was the worst, for it was followed by a scream. The scream of his most loved one.

Sitting on the solid and cold concrete, little Bargo rubbed his eyes. He had tears mixed with blood.

The man laughed, while little Bargo was wondering, if he was gonna get 'banged' too. He made the conclusion that he was, for the man brought up the gun and aimed at him. Why wasn't he blindfolded? Was it because he was small?

Bargo then heard words. It took a few seconds before he could interpret those words, due to his young age. It sounded something like… "Die, you beast."

At that age, he didn't know the meaning of beast.

However, at this age, the age of ten, he knows the meaning, and woke up from the dream about his very gruesome past. The past which put him in his current situation: Adopted and…with his life trapped behind bars. Forever.

---

End Prologue.

The prologue is REAAALLY short, but I tried my best to put in as much detail as possible, but I couldn't put it any more gore because I might have to change it to M, and I don't want that :P

No, Life Behind Bars II is not next chapter. The Life Behind Bars chapters only come during chapters with dreams.

There is blood and death in later chapters but probably not any for a while. Pokemon starts next chapter.

Review please. Every review makes Ball00nboy happy. When Ball00nboy happy, EVERYONE happy!

Also, if it's not obvious enough, at the end of the dream, he doesn't die…HE LIVES! The dream is cut off just before that though. I'm evil.

Remember to review(if you're reading this by now, which you probably aren't cause it's boring and short.)

Bye!

Ball00nboy


	2. Chased Behind Bars

2nd Chapter!! Well, actually the 1st since the other one was the prologue…

So the Pokemon starts here now. The prologue was more of a Commando style instead…don't ask how or why, it just is.

And sorry that the first chapter was so short….again.

The setting is Pallet Town.

:P…Let's begin.

And "..." means the character's speechless. k?

---

Behind Bars

Chapter 1

Chased Behind Bars

---

Bargo threw the sheets off of his body as he woke up from the dream about his past. He hoped that if he would stop dreaming…the memory would go away. He sometimes even tried to slam his head against the wall hoping to get minor amnesia. Both of these theories were unsuccessful.

The first theory was successful only for a while. He hadn't had that dream for a few weeks.

As he sat on the bed, his feet on the carpet, he now tried to remember what was supposed to happen today. It would be hard to do that. After all, he loses about 20,000 brain and memory cells from smashing his head against the wall.

That's right. He was ten today. Well, actually, he was ten for a while, but that didn't change anything. So, he was ten. What did that mean again? Right, he was about to become a Pokemon trainer. The only reason for this was because his adoptive father was a Pokemon trainer. Bargo owed his father a good Pokemon trainer he can be proud of.

His adoptive father was, after all, the first person to not put him behind bars.

He got up from his bed, toward the bathroom. He was just gonna take a quick shower. He was too tired to be excited.

---

After taking his shower, he, of course, got dressed and went downstairs. His height was mediocre for his age: 4'3"

He had messy dark brown hair, and green eyes. You couldn't say he was fat, yet you couldn't say he was skinny either. However, he was closer to being skinny than chubby.

Of course, having a Pro Wrestler AND astronomer AND Pokemon trainer for a father, you would be expected to be put through hard training and education. Due to this, he had the muscles, but not that much to say he had bulky arms. Pre-bulky, perhaps. He was athletic from every direction you see him outside, maybe just not enough in the inside.

He wore a black shirt with an anaconda wrapped around a skull, with its tail through the right eye socket. For his leggings, he wore regular jeans with spacey pockets. As he was walking down the stairs, he grabbed his belt hanging from the stair's railings. This would be the belt he would be wearing, and where he would keep his Pokemon.

He tried on his belt. It was a bit tight. The belt had a little jackknife at the side. The tip wasn't sharp, so it couldn't stab anyone and make it hurt. But the side edges were strong enough to cut paper better than scissors. Maybe he should get a new one…just not now.

He smelt bacon, walking into the kitchen. He took a seat at the table, while his adoptive father was behind the counter cooking bacon, and humming a tune which Bargo did not know the name of. He was in a happy mood? Most likely because Bargo leaves for his journey today.

He noticed a bottle of pills sitting on the counter. He twisted off the cap, and took out the pinkish and transparent pill. He broke it in half, and swallowed one of them, with a glass of water, of course.

His dad looked up. There was a lot of resemblance between him and his father. They were both muscular, dark brown hair, green eyes…one of the only differences was that his father had curly hair.

"Good morning, Bargo," his father greeted. "Dream again?"

Bargo spoke for the first time today, after swallowing his pill, saying, "Yeah. Good morning."

His father sighed. "I was just thinking of returning those pills. Oh well. Sit down. Breakfast's done." Grabbing plates for himself and Bargo, he sat down with him, and started to serve them both Bacon and orange juice.

"So, you excited?" His father asked.

Bargo waited until he swallowed the bacon in his mouth, then replied, "Yeah. But I still haven't decided what kind of Pokemon I'm gonna get."

His father laughed a bit. "That's funny. When I turned ten I _didn't_ want any of the three starter Pokemon."

Bargo raised an eyebrow. His father has never told him this before. "Is that allowed? To not to get a Charmander, Bulbasaur, or Squirtle?"

"Yeah. Of course. Lots of trainers start with various Pokemon. It's just that the original three have to have none available. Then our starter Pokemon is any leftover Pokemon. I wanted something else beside the original three, and if that wasn't possible, I wanted to have a Charmander. But, they ran out of Charmander and Squirtle...so I was left with Bulbasaur. My prediction was my adventure was going to be miserable. I was wrong, of course. Bulbasaur was very fun."

"And he later became a Venusaur?" Bargo asked.

"Not for a while. He didn't evolve into an Ivysaur until my 6th badge."

"That was an interesting story," Bargo said, looking out the backdoor window at the sleeping Venusaur. He remembered when he was about eight, when he said he wanted Venusaur to be his starter. Apparently, he was naive.

"Thanks. Oh, I have all your needed supplies in your bag. Pokeballs, potions, and a few snacks. Sorry, but the Pokemart in Viridian City is about 2 hours away by bike, and the supplies there are very limited."

"It's okay. They should be able to last me until Pewter City. And I think I better get going." Bargo started the act of stretching, before putting his backpack on.

"I don't think you'll need your backpack now. You're coming back after you get your Pokemon, right?"

"Just in case, dad. You've had alot of those before, didn't you?"

His dad chuckled. "My boy's becoming just like me. Go now, and come back after you get your Starter."

---

Bargo left his house, and started to run for the lab, twenty minutes away. He could probably run for an hour with a backpack on, and not get tired. He ran past his best friend's house, who already left to become a Pokemon trainer a few months ago.

He got to the lab faster than he thought he would. Maybe it's because he was excited?

He entered the huge lab (no, he did not barge in. There was a sign saying 'please come in'), which looked like a farmhouse on the outside, and found out that the inside was completely different. The floor was tiled white, as was the wall and ceiling. There was a lot of mechanical junk, like a large dome-shaped machine and a load of carts with Pokeballs stashed in it.

On the walls, there was a design of many Pokemon Bargo had not hurt about, marked with labels. As he ventured deeper into the lab, there was a muffling noise. In a room, he saw someone tied up in a chair with duct tape over his mouth.

The man seemed to be old, most likely in his 50's, wearing a white lab coat and black dressing shoes. He was most likely a Professor.

The muffling noises were a bit clearer now. He heard, 'MEL! MEL!'

Most likely, it meant 'HELP! HELP!'

He rushed over to the man, knowing that it was the only thing he could've done, and quickly untied him.

"Don't move," Bargo said, tearing off the duct tape. He moved so fast you couldn't see him. But you would know that when the tape came off, there was gonna be pain. You just had to know it.

He quickly dropped the tape in disgust, and wondered how many lip hairs he pulled off...and how little were remaining.

The man fell to the ground in pain, clenching his lips that would've bled if Bargo was a frame slower.

Bargo gave him a minute to recover from the pain, then asked, "Are you okay? What happened?"

The Professor glared at Bargo. "DO YOU THINK I'M OKAY?? AND I WAS YELLING, 'IT'S A TRAP, IT'S A TRAP!' "

Bargo thought for a second...how the hell could he have mistaken 'it's a trap' with 'help'? "Wait...if it's a trap then..."

Woosh.

"Damn it."

---

Bargo sighed once again. He couldn't believe that he actually got caught. It was all the professor's fault. He had ONE whole damn minute to tell him it was a trap, but _noo..._he was too caught up in worrying about the pain in his lips. Can't everyone just learn to _take_ pain instead of letting pain take you?

Nope, they can't. He couldn't believe there were such idiots in life...although he shouldn't be talking, since he was tied up in a chair, sitting back-to-back with the professor and tied up. He was _such_ a hypocrite.

"What do you want with us?" Bargo asked. The professor was duct taped (requested by Bargo) on the mouth.

"Bargo. Nice to see you again," the man in front of him said. The main had a brown spiky beard and spiky hair, with a silver nose ring and sunglasses. He was wearing a dark grey vest, and blue leather gloves. His leggings consisted of a multiple pocketed smooth green pants. Underneath his dark grey vest, was a black t-shirt that was ripped across the middle.

"Who are you?" Bargo asked, looking into the guy's eyes without any fear. He was just tough like that. He restrained from asking 'what do you want?' He waited until the answer to the first question.

"Oh!" the man said, slapping his forehead, then giving some kind of jacked up hyena laugh.

Bargo twitched. This was annoying. But that's when an idea came.

After the man's laughs finally faded, he pushed hsi sunglasses up and replied, "How rude of me now to introduce myself! My name is Gigard of the Fallen Axe Syndicate of the Fallen Weapon League! But you can call me Gig."

"..." (this means he's speechless)

"I've been looking for you for a long time, Bargo."

"Why m-" Bargo was interrupted here. The Professor was crying and stomping on the floor as hard as he can. "Well, seeing that we have a 5 chance of getting out of here alive, and you're going to be supplying me a Pokemon. Gig, remove the tape."

"Huh? Oh, sure." Gig, the _**ENEMY**_walked towards the professor, reaching his hand out. "Hold still..." Bu the professor wouldn't. He _knew_ the pain. "WUZAH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" It hurt like all hell.

'Definitely...no more lips hair, and-Oh! He's bleeding!' Bargo was thinking, laughing mentally. Then he said, "Hey, old man. You owe me one."

"WHAT!?"

"Anyways, back to the question," Bargo quickly digressed. "Why are you-wait...where are we, first of all?"

"You're underneath Pallet, of course. This is a secret base that we established."

Bargo laughed mentally. What kind of person was this guy to just give out information? "Then what does that have to do with me?"

"Ever since you escaped from the execution grounds when you were four-"

Bargo's eyes widened. "THAT WAS YOU!? _**YOU**_ KILLED MY PARENTS!?"

The Professor seemed shocked at this comment. The Professor could understand how Bargo felt, because he felt the same feeling. Revenge.

"It was not me," Gig chuckled. "I was simply observing. But the scream of your brother...made me laugh."

There was a feeling in Bargo's body. He was shivering. He was angry. He was so angry, he could've ripped off the ropes that easily. But he didn't. He was too distressed to think. He was still behind bars. He was...chased behind bars. You have nowhere to run.

Someone's going to find you.

"Bargo, after you escaped the execution, we built this base under Pallet Town. We searched for 5 years all around Kanto. You were nowhere to be seen. One day, as I was taking a small walk around Pallet, you were running laps around the whole town. We couldn't believe it. For five whole years...it was hard to believe you were right above us.

"We were really stupid."

"..." The professor was speechless. Searching for five years...when their target was right in front of their eyes. What did they want from Bargo anyways?

"I don't care about how long it took to find me," Bargo stated. "WHY DID YOU KILL MY FAMILY!??"

"That information...is something that I'm not gonna give out."

Bargo was now more pissed then ever. He gave out a huge yell. If the base wasn't soundproof, the yell could be heard from the Seafoam Islands.

The Professor almost went deaf...Gig, not so much. He had hands to cover his ears...but the Professor was tied up.

Bargo started panting madly. As he calmed down, he asked, "Then what are you going to do with us?"

"I'm waiting for the execution squad to come. Unless we have permission from the Big Boss, we can't kill unless we're part of the execution squad."

"Interesting..." Bargo said quietly.

Then Gig noticed something unusual. Why was Bargo standing? Shouldn't he be tied up? Oh crap.

Jackknives are really useful at times, Bargo thought, looking at the knife down by his belt. He cracked his knuckles a few times, counting to ten. That meant Gig had that many seconds.

The only one to ever beat Bargo in a physical challenge was his dead. His best friend could never beat him. He doubt Gig could beat him either.

3...2...1...

"ZERO!" Bargo rushed toward him. All his might. Revenge was going to come soon.

Gig pulled out a rifle from the wall. He immediately pulled the trigger. Bargo was shocked. Something hit him in the right shoulder. But it didn't hurt. Did that mean he died? Wait...it was a tranquilizer.

"See? I don't have permission to kill you." Gig smirked, stomping on Bargo's stomach. "But I have permission to torture you and hurt you, and-" he stopped talking as he sniffed the air. "Something smells good."

Bargo was on the ground. He couldn't move. But he was conscious. He recognized this scent. It was...

The door at the secret base was kicked down, and a man entered. Bargo couldn't see who it was. He was face down on the ground after all.

"Greetings, Professor Oak," the man said, immediately untying the Professor.

Bargo knew it. His father. The sweet smell...it was Sweet Scent. That meant Venusaur was here too. Venusaur's Sweet Scent is special in the way that it can be used for surveillance. It picks up any scent that it comes across, and when Venusaur re-asorbs the Sweet Scent, the scents that it picked up is translated by Venusaur's brain.

"Thank you for untying me. Have we met before?" the Professor said.

Bargo's dad, after untying the Professor, ran VERY fast toward Bargo, pushing Gig off toward the shelves. He fell on the ground, full of pain, as the ground and walls were made of concrete. The only light here was from a ceiling lamp. This shocked Gig, as this all happened so suddenly.

"Bargo!" his dad yelled, pulling the tranquilizer dart off. "Are you okay?"

"I'm still conscious. I'm okay. Thanks for coming."

"That's a relief. You've been gone for two hours. I was getting worried. I rushed to Professor Oak's lab, but no one was there. So I called the police and had Venusaur use Sweet Scent to find you."

"You called the police too?" Bargo stood up, and started to move around his right arm, which stung from the tranquilizer dart.

"Yeah, they should be here any minute. Hurry, let's leave."

"Dad, wait." Bargo began to make his way toward Gig, but was stopped by his father. "Dad!"

"Bargo."

"...fine. You get off easy this time," he spat at Gig, before leaving the underground base with his dad and Professor.

---

As they were making their way up the stairs, Bargo asked...well more like demanded, "Professor Oak, I need a Pokemon. Get me one."

Okay, Bargo was really getting on the Professor's nerves now. "First, dear boy," Oak said. "Learn your _manners!_ And, second, after what you put me through today-"

"Yeah, Prof, he needs a Pokemon," Bargo's dad said, siding with his son. "Who gives about manners?"

The Professor sighed. "Like father, like son..." he was whispered.

As they made it to the surface, they heard a clicking noise. There were three people up there, wearing the same uniforms as Gig, most likely part of the Fallen Axe Syndicate. And they had guns.

"Don't move," one of them said. "Don't speak either."

Bargo, his dad, and the Professor immediately zipped their lips. And they didn't even dare move a muscle.

"Back away slowly. Back underground," the female of the group pointed out, aiming her gun at Bargo's head. "Adios."

---

Luck must be on their side today. Bargo watched as the three goons were handcuffed and put into the police car. But...so many questions left unanswered.

Why did they kill his parents? Why did they want to kill him? What is this...Fallen Axe Syndicate?

"Are you guys okay?" a female officer asked.

"We're fine," Bargo's dad and Professor Oak replied.

"Dad?" Bargo asked.

"Yes?"

"The Fallen Axe Syndicate...those are the people that killed my parents."

"..."

"I want to go on this journey more than ever now. I'm going to get stronger. I'm going to defeat them. Oh, and officer?"

"Yes?" she asked.

"There's someone down there in the secret base. He's part of the same group, so you should probably arrest him to-"

"That is...if you can catch me." Bargo turned around, looking up. Gig was there. He was flying? Was he a bird? Was he a plane? No, he was hanging onto the foot of a...**GIANT** Butterfree.

This was not an exaggeration. The Butterfree was the size of the house. "Come on, Megamoth. Let's go."

"FREE!!!" The Butterfree, supposedly named Megamoth, cried. Of course...it was louder than Bargo's yell. What do you expect? His vocal box is probably the size of a plasma screen TV.

All the citizens of Pallet Town covered their ears instantly. It's a good thing to have good reflexes.

"Not so fast!" The officer yelled, grabbing a Pokeball from her pocket. "Go, Arc-"

"POISONPOWDER!" Gig ordered, pointing down at the ground. Flapping its wings, the humongous Butterfree created a cloud of poison spores that was descending from high in the sky down to Pallet. "See ya later. Bargo, I'm coming back for you. Remember that."

"Venusaur!" Bargo's father immediately called out. "Cancel the Poisonpowder with Stun Spore!"

As soon as Venusaur popped out of his Pokeball, the huge flower on his back started to shake and force out clouds of orangish spores. The two sides clumped together, and started to gradually rise up in the air.

"Good job, Dad...I wonder where those gases are going to go to," Bargo stated.

"Meh, they'll disappear quickly...or eventually."

"Prof," Bargo said, turning to the Professor. "Pokemon me!"

The Professor sighed. "Sure, Bargo."

---

The Professor led Bargo and his dad into the laboratory, then toward a door that seemed to be heavily secured.

He took out a key from his pocket and inserted it in the keyhole.

Bam.

The door opened. It was like..._magic._

Then, he lead them toward a green table with three Pokeballs lying down.

"Okay, so..." Professor Oak began, "What would you want? Bulbasaur?" He grabbed the Pokeball from the desk and opened it. And what came out was...smoke.

"..."

"Oh, right. Bulbasaur was just taken last week. What about Charmander?" He grabbed another Pokeball, and opened it. This time...nothing came out. "Right...it was taken yesterday. Squirtle?" He grabbed Squirtle's Pokeball this time. Again, nothing. "Right...this morning before I got tied up."

"..."

"You're lucky, Bargo," his dad said. "You get to pick."

"I do?"

"Pick randomly..."

"..."

"Sorry, Bargo," the Professor said, bringing a cart full of Pokeballs out. "Put your hand in here and take one out."

"Okay." Bargo gulped, reaching his hand into the kart. He pulled out a Pokeball and licked his lips. "Come on out...whoever you are!" The Pokeball opened as he pressed the button, and a white ray of light emerged from the ball. The light started to reshape into some kind of ball. The Pokemon was Jigglypuff.

"Puff!" the Jigglypuff 'puffed.'

"...Jigglypuff?" Bargo twitched.

"Yes, Jigglypuff," Professor Oak replied, taking some kind of device off of the shelves nearby. "Here's your Pokedex," he said, handing it to Bargo.

Bargo started to cough. "Professor, I don't think you understand...I mean, I can't be put with a Pokemon as weak as Jigglypu-"

As Jigglypuff heard the word 'weak,' she immediately punched the tiled floor. Rocks started to fly everywhere, one of them even hit Bargo. "Who are you calling weak?" she asked, as the Professor went to call the repairman...again.

"SHE TALKED!" Bargo yelled, dropping the Pokedex that he took.

"No way..."

"She's sarcastic too!"

"Yeah..." Professor Oak 'sweatdropped,' "That's because the Pokedex recieves sounds from Pokemon and translates it into English."

"Why didn't you say so? For second there, I thought I was crazy!"

"Too late for that," Jigglypuff 'puffed' again.

"...Great...a Pokemon with an attitude."

"Well, Bargo..." his dad said. "You'll bond quickly...or eventually."

"The same way you did with Bulbasaur?"

"Possibly..."

"GAH!"

End Chapter 1.

---

Yay, finished :D

Gig is gonna appear in later chapters, just to let you know...and how Bargo escaped the execution...that's for me to know and you to keep on reading!

Review pleaze, otherwise I shall eat your toenails.


End file.
